Innocent Venus: Operation VENUS
by Malum-Bathory
Summary: Innocent Venus: 5 years past. Toraji Shiba and Renée Vikro have taken over the new military. Mia Teikoku is in charge of his new division called V.E.N.U.S. Virus Experimental Neural User Specials. Jo returns and helps save the world again.
1. Chapter 1

Innocent Venus: Operation V

Innocent Venus: Operation V.E.N.U.S

It's been over five years since Phantom fell with Logos. Know things have gotten a lot quieter. Toraji Shiba and Renée Vikro have taken over the new military. They seem to be doing extremely well. Of course me, Mia Teikoku, am in charge of his new division called V.E.N.U.S. Virus Experimental Neural User Specials. Basically I come up with new weapons for his army. Ones that are nothing like what Phantom come up with, like the gladiators. I can not run tests on any human's unless it is deemed worthy of doing so by Shiba. So it limits my work and many projects where scraped because we could not fix the bugs in the systems. Its hard work but I live with it. Sana is living happily with me in my apartment. She comes with me and helps a lot when I work. Shiba said it was fine so I continue to bring her. I think she just doesn't want to be alone now that Jo's gone. She still seems a bit distracted by it, but I think she'll live. I mean I still can't help thinking about him either, about both of them. I feel bad for Sana having to deal with Jin's betrayal, it was hard on her. I still think she thinks about it more then me. As for Jo Katsuragi we still don't know where he is. I'm sure he'll turn up sooner or later.

Teikoku, Mia

Mia closed the lap top as she saved her journal entry for the day. She was sitting

in the dinning room for her apartment. It was all white with hints of colors, the chairs where all wood with white cushions. It was very open place. All the rooms flowed seamlessly into each other. They where all connected with White. In the kitchen was stainless steel with all white cabinets and a black and white checkered pattern on the floor. The living room was filled with white modern looking sofa and chair. While a black coffee table lined the L shaped furniture. The walls where lined with black and white paintings and off to the right of the wall where a bedroom door. On the other side of the room was the other bedroom. The bathroom was connected to the bedrooms so there doors where not visible by just standing in the large area.

Mia sat in the chair with her jet black hair pulled back in a ponytail, her laptop on the table in front of her. Sana was sleeping in her bedroom as it was getting close to one in the morning. Mia had her glasses on when she was typing her entry. She also had a stack of papers scattered around her laptop. They where all the different projects that V.E.N.U.S had taken on. Mia took in a deep sigh as she leaned back in her chair wanting so much not to work on these projects. But as her job required she had to. Taking one paper in hand she scanned it over. This project was ready for human use but had to go through Shiba's inspection first. And this project to the left of her had to be evaluated by him tomorrow also. It was hard work like always. The silences was broken suddenly with a scream from Sana's bedroom. Mia jumped to her feet and ran into her bedroom to fin her upright in bed and panting. Mia let out a sigh of relief as she come to her. Placing a hand on Sana's back she asked.

"Something the matter Sana?"

"I had that dream again."

"Again? Sana that was over 5 years ago. I know it must still hurt, but its something you have to get over. You're losing sleep."

"But Jo. Mia do you think something happened to him? Like some Rebellions killed him or something?" Sana began to get worried and clenched onto Mia.

"I'm sure Jo is fine Sana. You worry too much. Do you really think Jo's that easy to take down? I know Jo will come back to us one day Just give it some time." She told little Sana as she hugged her reassuring everything was fine. Mia then began to hum 'Noble Roar' to her. Sana loved that song as she began to feel more comfortable. She began to drift back to sleep as Mia waited till she was fully asleep before leaving.

The next morning was filled with sun. It pecked through the large windows in the living room and through Mia's bedroom window. Mia was already up and fixing the bugs out of her report for Renée. It was the big day for the debut of the new Gladiator, Experiment number X-P908. This one was different from what Phantom created. It was completely remodeled and revamped, one of Mia's pride and joy. Sana came out a short while after Mia gathered her papers. She smiled at the small pink haired girl as she packed her briefcase.

"Ready?" Mia asked the little girl.

"Ya ready as ever." She told Mia before coming over to her.

The lab was well spaced as Mia told Sana to go and get some food so she could have time to prep. But then Shiba and Renée came walking in. Renée held a clip board and Shiba came in with his normal appeal.

"You ready for the briefing Mia?" He asked n the smart ass tone of his.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Come this way…we have to go down to the testing floors to show you the X-P908." She told the two of them as she guided them to the testing floor. It was huge and wide open where there stood a model that look exactly like the gladiator. Shiba didn't look to thrilled.

"What is this abomination of Phantom doing here…I didn't permit you to work on this." He said snarling at it and seemed to be quit upset. Mia didn't let it faze her as she let out a glow.

"Abomination? Oh but Shiba this in completely different. This mecha is special. It may look like what phantom created but its not. The inside and how it runs in so different from that of phantoms." She said crossing her hands and faced him once again. "This Model is going on Brain waves. It is operated by the pilots emotions. It reads the different brain waves the pilot gives off in a battle. Basically it act upon there emotions. It reads them carefully and analyzes it and then makes the proper adjustments to get the pilot to calm back down. But we have been having troubles with it. It can't read the emotion of compassion. It was very hard to get the Mecha to even act upon a human emotion. But I did it but there are so many other emotions that I need to program into it. All I'm asking for is some data. I need some humans to test on while there in battle."

"NO! I will not let you test humans just so you can have your little project work. They will not be getting into a thing like that!"

"But Shiba! This is safer they will not be harmed! And it can change the way we fight!"

"I said NO!"

"Shiba please… I'm not asking them to be in the Mecha…All I want is some data to see what other emotions soldiers feel on the battle field."

"No! I want this project terminated! I will not have another one of these things in my sight ever again!"

"SHIBA! Please I beg you and promise you no one will be hurt."

"No! That's final." Shiba said before leaving the area as he stormed off with Renée.


	2. Chapter 2

Innocent Venus: Operation V

Innocent Venus: Operation V.E.N.U.S

Toraji Shiba and Renée Vikro have rejected my pride and joy, the P-X908. But I'm sure he'll change his mind once he sees it in action. All I hope is that this gladiator will be much better then phantoms. I know for a fact my projects will help keep Toraji Shiba ion power. No matter what he says about my ultimate project I will keep it. It's almost finished and this is the only project I will fight for.

Teikoku, Mia

Shiba and Renée walked down the hallways as Shiba looked angry. Renée

followed him as she was thinking about the new project she just saw.

"Shiba….maybe you should let Mia keep the gladiator. I mean it sounds like she knows what she's doing."

"No…that thing is an abomination…there is no room in this world for another death Mecha like that one."

"Shiba…Listen why don't you let her demonstrate it for you first like you do with all the other projects she gives you. She has saved many lives with her weapons why cant you let her show you this one. I know you don't like them but it sounds completely different then what phantom created." She told him being as convincing as ever as Shiba turned around and gave her a dirty look.

"No! And that final. I never wanna here about this again." He told her before turning around and walked back to his office.

Sana was in the lunch room when she say Shiba go past it. She then looked at him and smiled. Running over to them she seemed a lot happier then normal.

"Hi!" She said hands behind her back as Shiba smiled.

"Hello Sana. Looks like your doing well." He told her as Sana smiled.

"Ya...I sure am. Mia's taking really good care of me." She told him.

"Did you find anything on Jo?" She asked him as she began to get shy and look at the ground.

"No I'm sorry Sana…You now Jo if he doesn't wanna be found you wont find him." He told her before patting her on the head. He then brushed past her as Sana stood there kinda sad. It's been five years since she saw him, and Jin also. Jin was the only one she could never see again. She could go to his grave but Mia never thought she was ready to go there. Shiba took her once but she never went again. She never had a great desire to go seem him till recently.

Sana made her way back to the lab where she saw Mia at a desk. Mia was typing on her laptop some data. Sana come in and sat right next to her. Mia didn't even look as her fingers kept typing. They where extremely fast and her eyes where going back and forth between the screen and keyboard. With no exaggeration she clearly said to Sana

"Did you get something to eat?"

"Ya…" Sana's voice was low as she looked to the ground. "Hay Mia?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go visit Jin?"

Mia's fingers stopped as she looked to Sana "What brought you to ask that?"

"I just miss him that's all." She told Mia even though it seemed like a lie.

"Sana…I really don't think you're ready to go seem him yet. I know it's hard on you but still. Sana I promise will visit him but not yet ok. You still haven't gotten over what happened." She told Sana as she placed one hand on her back and gave Sana a kind hearted smile. Sana looked up to her and gave a small smile. Mia got her smile then turned back to typing.

"Ok Sana. I have to get this done soon. So if you want you can go hang out with Gora. I think he's over in the hanger."

"But I don't want to…I wanna visit Jin."

"NO! I said no Sana now go!" Mia said getting upset as she pointed to the door. Sana hung her head and looked hurt. Mia never yelled at her before. She then got up and left the area. Sana felt like she had just gotten punished from something. She walked down the halls to the room they made for her. The room had a piano in it and toys. It kinda resembled the one room she was in with all the boys in her past when she was smaller. There she found Gora sleeping on the round sofa. Sana came in and shut the door behind her. Sana then got an idea. If Mia wasn't going to take her then Gora would. She rushed over to him and began to shack him.

"Gora! Wake up!" She repeated as she shook him. Waking up his snot bubble popped as she looked at her drowsy.

"What!" He said still looking a bit tired as he let out a big yawn.

"Take me to Jin's grave Gora." She demanded of him.

"Why should I princess? I thought Mia didn't want you to go."

"I don't care what she say's I wanna go! So take me."

"What in it for me?" He asked smiling.

Sana gave him a dirty look like always. "I'll let you have the money I saved up. Can we go please?" She said longing to go so bad.

"Ok then princess I'll take you." He told her before getting up and grabbed her hand. "But be quite we don't want anyone to hear us go out on our own." He told her as Sana light up and smiled with a nod.

Gora took her hand and walked her in the building. He made sure to be extra quit for they didn't like it when Sana went out without one of the _adults_. They where very quit but as Gora turned the corner he ran into someone. He fell down on his butt as Sana looked at him on the floor.

"Gora. Are you ok?" She asked before looking up to see a woman. She was like an Amazon with black frizzy hair, her hands on her hips as she looked at them.

"Oryo!" Gora said as he looked at her. He then smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

She gave him a dirty look as she looked at them. "That doesn't need to be answered, but I think the real question is what are you doing?"

"Ha-ha nothing. We where just ganna go see Mia." He said as he got up and slid back.

"Really because I thought Mia's office was the other way." She told him but Sana interrupted.

"Ya true but she's in the lab. You know Oryo." She told her as Oryo smiled.

"Oh then here let me esquire you there." She said

"No that's fine I'm sure you have other things to do." Sana said

"Oh no I don't."

Gora then panicked and grabbed Sana's hand and ran the other way. Soon it was like a mad rush as people ran after the two of them. They seemed to lose them all as Sana and Gora hid in a truck. Gora was trying to hot wire it as everyone was looking for them.

Mia had no clue what was going on until a mod of people went running past her door. She got up from her lap top and walked out into the hallways. In the intersection men where running by as she stopped one.

"Excuse me something wrong?" She asked as the one man saluted her. "Miss. Teikoku. It seems Sana and Gora are running around and planning something." He told her as Mia let out a big sigh.

"Oh god. Thank you." She said before letting him go on the search. As soon as she hurt that a huge rumble happened. Gora successfully hot wired the truck and ran into and through the garage door. Mia let out a huge sigh as she know where they where headed to.

"YA! How do you like that Sana!" Gora yelled as she drove the truck. He had gotten a lot better at driving them as Sana was on the car floor covering her head screaming.

"GORA! YOUR CRAZY!" She yelled as she got up onto the seat and held on for dear life as Gora drove them off the premises.

They where on the road before Gora realized he didn't know where he was going.

"Hay Sana…Where is Jin's Grave?" He asked as Sana looked at him. "At the Memorial cemetery."

"Ya Where is that?" He asked before Sana looked at him worried.

"I don't remember."

"How can you not remember?" Gora yelled.

"I WAS ONLY THERE ONCE!" Sana yelled back.

They both began to yell each other as Gora swerved on and off the road.

Meanwhile Mia was at the base and decided to go get them. She left and drove to the cemetery. It was a place where all the soldiers where buried that lost there lives in the time of Phantom and Logos. Jin's grave was up on the hill near the edge of the cemetery. She drove up as far as she could before getting out of the car and working her way up to the grave. She looked around and saw no one was there. Well the ones she was looking for anyway. She looked around as she walked to the small grave. She then saw a figure standing there. She thought it was Sana but say it was a more manly figure and taller. She came up closer as she walked cocking her head to the side. Seeing black hair and a black and red jacket she looked at big confused before she new who it was. Shock read on her face and she was almost on top of him before she knew who it was.

"Jo?" She said in a small and fragile voice. The man turned around and his blue eyes connected with Mia's hazel eyes.

"Jo…it is you." She said still shocked as she stepped back still in shock.

Jo didn't say anything or give a smile as he looked at her.

"You came here too?" He said "I came back for this day." He said

Mia thought back then realized the day.

"Oh today's the anniversary of that end." She said just realized what today was. "No wonder Sana had that dream and wanted to come here today." She said. Mia always come here on the anniversary or at least for the first 2 years. But then she grew busy with the V.E.N.U.S projects and stopped coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Innocent Venus: Operation V

Innocent Venus: Operation V.E.N.U.S

"It's been so long Jo…You came back after five long years." Mia said as she crossed her arms and looked at him with sad eyes. "Those children and Jin are so far gone from memories. Jo why did you come back?" She asked him

"I don't really know why, I all the sudden felt the urge to come back here. To see Jin and Sana again I guess." He told her as Mia gave a small smile.

"Well Sana and Gora should be coming here soon. But I guess I beat them here."

She said before she went up to Jo and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I missed you Jo." She said.

"JO!" a girl voice yelled from a distance. The figure come running up to them as Jo and Mia turned around. Jo smiled and bent down and embraced Sana's hug.

"Hi Sana." He said as Mia smiled. It seemed like everyone was together again, even Jin. Sana didn't let go of Jo and he picked her up. Gora followed close behind and smiled placing his hands behind his head.

"So the crybaby comes back for his princess." He said.

"Shut up Gora!" Sana yelled as Gora smiled as did Sana. Mia looked at them then back at Jin's grave.

"Come on…we have to get back to the lap Sana."

"But Mia."

"Don't worry I'm sure Jo will come with us. Plus I have to speak to Jo."

Sana smiled and nodded. "Jo are you ganna stay this time?" She asked as Jo shrugged and put her down.

"I don't know how long I'm ganna stay Sana." He told her as Mia smiled. "Ok let's go back to the car." She said pointing to her car she brought. Sana smiled grabbing Jo's hand and pulling him to the car with her as Gora smiled and happily followed them both, asking Jo tons of questions. Mia looked behind her at the grave with sad eyes. She closed them and remembered the past in a brief moment. Before she herd Sana call out to her. Mia glanced over at Sana and smiled walking with them. Jo took the passenger seat and they all waited in the car for Mia. Mia got in the car on the left hand side in the divers seat. She smiled.

"Ok everyone ready?" She asked as every one nodded.

"So Jo how was your trip around the world?" Mia asked as she looked at him.

"It was interesting. I learned a lot about myself." He said to her as Sana and Gora where playing in the back.

"That's great…I hope your smiling a lot more." She told him then Jo gave her a smiled

"I think I am."

Sana came up behind Jo and gave him a hug with the seat. Mia looked over and smiled.

"Jo! I missed you so much!" Sana told him as Jo smiled.

"It seems like forever ago Sana. You sure grew-up fast." He told her as Sana blushed and went back to her seat. Gora smiled a huge devious smile and said. "Ohhh princess has a crush on the crybaby." Mia rolled her eyes as both Jo and Mia both knew she had a crush on him.

It didn't take them long to get back to the base, with all the conversations and talking time just flew by. All of them piled out of the car when it came to a stop and Sana grabbed Jo's hand once again. Mia looked at them and proceed in through security. She was showing her badge and all the guards recognized Sana and Gora. Very few of them new who Jo was but they never asked questions they just smiled and saluted him. They all went down the dark corridors to the lab where Mia works. They got down there and Jo saw all the papers and models and many experiments. Mia grabbed a chair for him and sat down in hers. Sana and Gora looked at them as Gora grabbed Sana "I think we should let them talk Sana." He told the pink haired girl and dragged her out of the lab. Mia made sure they where gone before she looked back at Jo who was still standing and looking around.

"So I see you have been up to many things while I was gone." Jo told her in a vice that seemed very unlike him. Mia cocked her head in a bit of confusions. "What's that suppose to mean Jo?" "Nothing I guess." "Jo I really need your help on my project. Shiba doesn't want it but I know it's a good model." "Let me guess you have been playing around with the gladiators." "How did you know?" "You where always fascinated by them. You always wanted to look at Jins and mine. I just figured if you where playing with all these other weapons then you had to be messing with one of them." "Ironically you're gladiator was the on one in good condition that I could use. It's the only one we really saved so I used it." "I don't care what you did with it. I never wanted it anyway." The rooms cheerful atmosphere fell when he said that. It became a gloomy and hard thing to swallow. The room sat in silence as Mia looked away.

"Jo...I never really thought the gladiators where worth saving. But I found out so much about it by the end that I had to pursue it. They don't work anything like the others did. But I need someone to try out the new system." "Why cant you?" "Because I have to study its movements and your brain waves." "Fine all do it to indulge you., but only once I still don't really like those things."


End file.
